Family Guy Fan Script 4
by AnakinJediknight62
Summary: 4th script


Family Guy Fan Script 4 By:Austin Vargas _

(The Griffens are watching the smurfs)

Smurf#1:" Papa Smurf, your drunk again"

Papa Smurf:" N-no! I'm not you can ask that horse over T-there"

Smurf#1:" uh! thats a tree"

Papa Smurf:" what?"

Smurf#1:" thats a tree not a horse"

Papa Smurf:" WHY DON'T YOU LOOK AT ME WHEN I PLEASURE YOU?"

(Suddenly the power shuts off)

Peter:" Hey what the hell?"

Chris:" Again?"

Stewie:" This is rediculous"

Meg:" you could tell another story"

Peter:" ok This is Part 1 of Star Wars"

A long time ago ,but also before Luke Skywalker...

A vast sea of stars serves as the backdrop for the main title, followed by a roll up, which crawls up into infinity.

FAMILY GUY

EPISODE 1 THE PHANTOM MENACE

Turmoil has engolfed the Galactic Republic...Blah Blah Blah...Words are flying through space and Ships and stuff.  
This is before the evil guy was ever a father he was a douche bag kid, and there was no empire.  
Jedi are Gaurdians...Blah Blah Blah...

(a ship heading toward Naboo)

Tom Tucker(Qui Gon Jinn):" Captain."

Captain:" yes, sir?"

Tom(Qui Gon):" What's the name of this room?"

Captain:" the Cockpit Sir."

Tom(Qui Gon):" Ha! you said it!"

(the ship lands in a space station)

(They are esquarted into a room)

Young Herbert(Obi Wan):" I have a Bad Feeling in my Penis about this"

Tom(Qui Gon):" I Don't Since anything, but what do I know I die later in the film"

Mort Goldman(Nute Gunray):" I knew it they are Jedi Knights"

(Droids attack Obi Wan and Qui Gon)

(they kill them with thier lightsabers)

Tom(Qui Gon):" Hey lets somehow manage to escape Off screen"

Mort(Nute):" you come before me your highness I am Pleased"

Diane Simmons(Queen Amidala):" Hello Viceroy"

Mort(Nute):" ya know usually I'd be very horny from you but with all that make up I don't know"

Diane(Amidala):" yea I get that alot, now I have to go because my damn rediculous Makeup is sweating off, and I need more"

(Qui Gon runs through the Naboo Swamp and saves Jar Jar from getting run into)

Brian(Jar Jar Binks):" I love you, in a non Gayish kind of way"

Tom(Qui Gon):" alright. Now get the hell outta here!"

Brian(Jar Jar):" look, my names Jar Jar Binks, and I owe you a life depth, now lets go to the hidden city in the water, a underwater city that makes the little mermaid sh** her pants"

(they swim to the Underwater Gungan city)

Brian(Jar Jar):" Here we are, Otah Gunga, if you can except the wierd ass name, then it isn't that bad"

(they Approach Boss Nass)

Peter(Boss Nass):" Hey check it out I was Han Solo and now I'm making an appearance of a character who no cares about"

Tom(Qui Gon):" we need a boat to the city of theed on Naboo"

Peter(Boss Nass):" you can use this Bongo"

(they walk over to it and open it up)

Tom(Qui Gon):" There's a Dead Wookie inside"

Peter(Boss Nass):" Yea that was my fault,he was in there when I got and I kinda sat on him and Possibly suffocated him, his name was Jewbacca, yea he was Jewish, Just throw him outta there"

(he throws him out)

Tom(Qui Gon):" theres also a dead little boy, what do we do with it"

Herbert(Obi Wan):" I'll keep it"

(he says with a smile, then they all 3 get in the Bongo)

Mort(Nute):" The invasion is on scedule, my lord."

Carter Pewterschmidt(Darth Sidious):" Good my plan is working, and this is my apprentice Darth Maul"

(Revealing Neil Golman as Darth Maul)

Carter(Sidious):" Now if you excuse me I have some business on the can to take care of"

Tom(Qui Gon):" we have just managed to skip something else off screen lets get on the ship and head to Coruscant"

(on the ship)

Captain:" the ships damaged, send in the astro droids"

(6 Astro Droids roll in and are put on the wing of the ship)

R3T5:" This is bull shit, can't these humans do it them sel-AH!"

(R3T5 is blown away in a blast)

R8Y6:" Oh No!"

R5U9:" I Know!"

Cleaveland(R2D2):" This is pissin me off!"

(then the other 2 droids are shot away, and R2D2 fixes the problem)

(he gets back in the ship)

Diane(Amidala):" what is the droids name"

Captain:" R2D your highness"

Cleaveland(R2D2):" Actually its R2D2 the sticker for the 2 scraped off"

Tom(Qui Gon):" we need to stop on Tatooine, for parts"

Herbert(Obi Wan):" and I need a place to bury this Boy I'm done with the body"

(they Land On Tatooine)

Captain:" The Queen request you take her handmaiden Padme"

Tom(Qui Gon):" Well tell the Queen shes a stuck up bitch"

(they all go to a nearby parts store)

Tom(Qui Gon):" I need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian."

Watto:" Ah yes we have that."

(Anakin walks in)

Stewie(Anakin):" Hey there, my names Anakin and whats your name?"

Diane(Padme):" I Don't Date slaves"

Stewie(Anakin):" fine go burn in hell bitch"

Tom(Qui Gon):" I Have 20'000 Republic Credits"

Watto:" nope won't work, I need money not credits"

Tom(Qui Gon):" Homo"

(Qui Gon walks over to Anakin and Padme)

Tom(Qui Gon):" Lets go"

Stewie(Anakin):" Hey wait, a sand storms coming up, you can come to my house"

(Later Anakin's House)

Stewie(Anakin):" Mom these are my friends"

Lois(Shmi):" Nice to meet you all"

Stewie(Anakin):" Come on I'll show you C3P0"

(He turns on C3P0)

Qaugmire(C3P0):" Hey I'm alive, Hey a chick Giggity Giggity Alright!"

Diane(Padme):" He's Perfect"

Qaugmire(C3P0):" So is your Body baby, Giggity Giggity Giggity Goo!"

Cleaveland(R2D2):" Hi I'm R2D2, Beep Boop!"

Qaugmire(C3P0):" Hey there!"

Lois(Shmi):" Time for dinner Anakin"

(later)

Tom(Qui Gon):" So we're stuck here until our ship gets fixed"

Stewie(Anakin):" I can Win it in a PodRace"

(day of the race)

Watto:" the boy won't win"

Tom(Qui Gon):" yes he will and if I win I kee Him and the parts to my ship"

Watto:" fine, but I win I get your Ship"

(The Race is about to start when all the Pods break down other than Anakin's)

Announcer:" then I geuss Anakin Skywalker is the winner"

(they buy the parts and get back to thier ship)

Tom(Qui Gon):" Lets go"

(Obi Wan, Qui Gon, Anakin, and Padme leave)

(They Get to Coruscant)

Tom(Qui Gon):" I think he's the chosen one"

Carl(Yoda):" I have to ask him Questions, who's the actor who played Batman in Batman Returns?"

Stewie(Anakin):" um...Cristain Bail"

Carl(Yoda):" NO! Thats Batman in Batman Begins, its Michael Keaton in Batman Returns, we have work to do"

(Later, they get on thier ship and fly into a trade federation space station)

(Darth Maul Shows up)

(The Lightsaber duel begins between Darth Maul and Obi Wan and Qui Gon)

(Obi Wan's saber is bent and wobbely, they he looks over and sees Anakin bending over to get something he droped, his saber pops up in a flash, and him smiling)

(They Continue to fight and then Qui Gon gets Stabbed)

Herbert(Obi wan):" No!"

(He then Stabs Darth Maul in the Crotch)

(he goes back to Anakin)

Stewie(Anakin):" what now Obi Wan?"

Herbert(Obi Wan):" well I just recieved word that I can Train you and now we're gonna do something that involves you naked and my hand in your lower area, mmmm!"

Peter:" The End"

Chris:" Awesome story dad but Robot Chicken did better"

Peter:" Chris I think we went over this many times, Our show is better, and that show sucks"

Chris:" SCREW YOU!"

(He says and then stomps off)

Peter:"(Star Wars Theme)"

End Credits


End file.
